1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad bridge frame of spectacles, and more particularly to a combined frame that can be mounted easily and stably to prevent the spectacle from sliding off the wearer's nose.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The conventional plastic spectacle frames are mostly catagorized in two types, one of which is to form a pad bridge frame under the bridge of the frame with the whole frame integrally formed. The material is generally made from hard plastic which causes uncomfortable feeling to the wearer and leaving a mark on the nose. Owing to this, some spectacles had adapted soft pad bridges on the frame by sticking on. But the afixability is unstable which causes the pad bridges to fall apart easily when the pad bridges get wet.
Another design was developed which, as shown in FIG. 5, is a sun glasses A and is used mostly in sports and for recreational purposes. The sun glasses A has a bracket B contoured as an ordinary one with a plurality of pins B1 on the inner portion of the bracket for fitting with sockets C1 of a pad bridge C. But the connection depends merely upon the tightness of the pins B1 and the sockets C1, the pad bridge C still can not be secured on the bracket B firmly.
In general, applying one glue coating on the surface of each is able to prevent pads from falling down, but the pad bridge C must be disassembled when it is necessary to be replaced. Thereby this pad bridge frame of joint can not give consideration to the needs of easy installing and replacing.